Kasih Sayang
by Famelshuimizu chan
Summary: Kasih sayang itu layak didapatkan setiap orang... baik itu dari orang tua, saudara maupun teman dan orang disekitar kita...
1. Chapter 1

Aku Cuma ingin merasakan kasih sayang dan kehangatan keluarga, tidak lebih. Tuhan, apa yang salah denganku? Apa yang beda dariku dengan anak yang lain? Kenapa , apa permintaanku terlalu sulit? Aku Cuma ingin merasakankasih sayang. Kak Gempa, Kak Taufan aku sangat rindu kalian, aku ingin ketemu kalian. Ku harap walau Cuma sebentar, kita bisa bertemu.

'TIIINNN…..'

Mungkin keinginanku itu Cuma mimpi yang tak mungkin terkabul. Setidaknya rasa sakitku akan berakhir….

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio Malaysia

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, alur kecepetan dll

Dedicate for # Willy0610

Happy reading

Yang namanya orang tua itu bisaanya selalu menyayangi anak-anaknya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku pada Halilintar, seoarang anak berumur 10 tahun. Sejak kematian ibunya, ia dan kedua kakaknya mendapat perlakuan yang sangat buruk dari ayah tiri mereka. Ayah kandung mereka sudah meninggal lebih dulu sebelum ibu mereka. Tiap hari kedua kakaknya selalu beretngkar dengan ayah tiri mereka. Terutama kakak sulungnya Gempa. Pertengkaran itu terus berlangsung setiap hari hingga mencapai puncaknya pada suatu malam di hari minggu.

 **~Flash Back On~**

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAU DIRI, MASIH UNTUNG AKU MAU URUS KALIAN." Bentak sang ayah pada Gempa.

"APA! KAU CUMA TERUS MEMUKULI KAMI TIAP HARI, ITU YANG KAU SEBUT MENGURUS, HAH! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGANMU DASAR BAJINGAN!." Balas gempa tak kalah keras dari ayah tirinya. Tiba-tiba ayah tirinya itu memukul Gempa hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. Hal itu disaksikan langsung oleh Taufan, anak kedua Boboiboy bersaudara. Sedangkan si bungsu Halilintar tengah tidur tak tau apa yang terjadi.

"KURANG AJAR, PERGI KAU DARI SINI.!"

"BAIK AKU AKAN PERGI, MEMANG ITU YANG KU MAU.!" Gempa masuk kekamarnya. Tak berapa lama ia sudah membawa barang-barangnya.

"Kak Gempa, kakak mau kemana? Jangan pergi ninggalin aku." Ucap Taufan menahan Gempa. Gempa hanya menatap nanar adiknya.

"Kakak Cuma pergi bentar, besok, kamu ma Hali bakal kakak jemput." Kata Gempa sambil mengelus kepala adiknya itu lalu pergi keluar rumah.

Beberapa bulan setelah Gempa pergi, kini giliran Taufan. Ia sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan Halilintar yang saat itu berumur 8 tahun sendirian, tapi dia sudah gak tahan tuk tinggal dirumah itu. Taufan sebenarnya sudah dihubungi Gempa. Dan saat ini ia di tunggu Gempa di taman dekat rumah mereka. Malam harinya, Taufan diam-diam keluar kamar. Ia membuka pintu kamar pelan-pelan agar adiknya tidak bangun ( Halilintar selalu tidur bareng Taufan).

Sebelum pergi, Taufan memandang adiknya sebentar. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Sungguh ia tak tega membayangkan nasib adiknya setelah ini.

"Hali, maaf ya kakak terpaksa ninggalin kamu, nanti pasti kakak ma kak Gempa bakal jemput kamu." Dikecupnya kening adiknya itu. Lalu ia pergi.

 **~Flash Back Off~**

Kini sudah tiga tahun sejak terakhir Halilintar bersama kakak-kakaknya. Ia tak tau kemana kakak-kakaknya pergi. Sekarang dia sendirian dirumah itu, ia merasa sangat kesepian walau ada ayah (tiri)nya. Dirinya menatap kosong halaman rumahnya yang keliatan dari jendela dapur.

"Hoi, kau cepat bawakan makananku!" Panggil ayahnya.

"Iya." Balas Hali dari dapur. Tubuh kecilnya yang sangat kurus membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang sangat lezat. Makanan itu langsung diambil ayahnya.

"Dasar lamban!" sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Halilintar yang pucat. "Hari ini kamu gak dapet jatah makan." Kata ayahnya dingin.

"Tapi, Yah aku-"

" Itu hukumanmu karena lambat membawa makan malamku!" bentak sang ayah pada Halilintar. "Sekarang pergi, bisa-bisa nafsu makanku hilang." Halilintar segera bangkit, ia langsung masuk kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar Halilintar hanya menangis. Pipinya terasa sangat sakit, perutnya juga sangat lapar.

"hiks… hiks…. Kakak…. Kak Gempa, Kak Taufan….. hiks…hiks…hiks…" tangisnya memanggil kedua nama kakaknya sambil memeluk sebuah foto. Halilintar terus menangis sepanjang malam samapi dia tertidur. Keesokan harinya sebelum berangkat sekolah, dirinya harus bekerja.

"Ingat, kalau sampai kau pulang tak membawa uang, awas kau!" ancam ayah tirinya. Halilintar kecil melangkahka kakinya menuju rumah-rumah untuk mengantarkan Koran. Perutnya terasa sangat perih karena dari kemarin dia belum makan apa-apa. Selesai mengantar Koran dan menerima bayarannya, halilintar langsung menuju ke sekolah sambil berlari.

'Huft, untung belum telat.' Batinnya saat ia sampai dikelas.

" Hoi, Hali kamu keliatan pucet banget hari ini. Kamu sakit?" Tanya salah satu teman Halilintar, Fang.

" Ah nggak kok." Kata Halilintar melewati temannya itu lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Hali, pipimu memar." Kali ini Yaya, si ketua kelas yang melihat Halilintar dengan wajah khawatir.

"Oh, ini tadi jatuh, terus kebentur hehehe." Ucapnya bohong. Seberapapun ayah tirinya itu menyiksanya, Halilintar tak pernah mau bilang ke orang lain tentang hal itu. Dia selalu menutupi perlakuan kejam ayah tirinya itu. Dan itu pula alasannya menolak memberitau rumahnya pada teman-temannya.

Tak berapa lama bel tanda masuk berbunyi, dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

-888-

Saat istirahat digunakan Halilintar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Hali…" panggil Gopal teman sebangku Halilintar.

"Hm." Jawabnya singkat. Dia agak kaget waktu dirasakan ada sebuah benda dingin menyentuh pipinya yang memar. Pas dilihat ternyata Gopal memberikan sebotol minuman dingin dan sebuah kotak berisi 2 potong sandwich.

" Nih makan, kamu keliatan pucet banget." Kata Gopal menyodorkan makanan di tangannya.

"Makasih." Jawab Halilintar singkat lalu memakan makanan pemberian Gopal. Dia merasa senang masih punya teman-teman yang peduli padanya.

"Kalau ada masalah apa-apa cerita aja ma kita." Ucap Ying dari belakang Gopal. Halilintar mengangguk lalu ia tersenyum lembut.

-888-

Setelah pulang sekolah, Halilintar menatap cemas hasil ujian matematikanya yang dapat nilai 60.

' Duh, gawat gimana nih ' batinnya. Dia takut kalau ayahnya tau tentang nilainya itu karena pasti dia bakal dihajar lagi. Lalu dia dapat ide. Diam-diam dia pergi ke halaman belakang rumahnya, mengambil korek api dan siap-siap membakar kertas ujianya itu. Namun tanpa ia ketahui Ayah tirinya melihat hal itu.

"Hali, apa yang mau kamu lakukan!" bentak ayahnya dari arah pintu. Halilinta yang kaget tak sengaja menjatuhkan korek dan kertas ujiannya yang langsung saja dipungut sang ayah.

"APA INI, NILAI 60! DASAR BODOH, UNTUK APA AKU NYEKOLAHIN KAMU KALAU CUMA BUAT DAPAT NILAI SEGINI HAH! DASAR BEGO!" spontan ayah tirinya itu memukul perut menyeretnya ke gudang yang ada di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Ayah, maaf yah. Ampun" ucapnya sambil menangis. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi gagal karena tenaga ayanya jelas lebih besar. Selain itu dia juga tak punya energy untuk melawan.

"SEKARANG MASUK!" di dalam gudang itu ayah tirinya memukuli Halilintar menggunakan sebuah bamboo.

"Ayah, maafin Hali Yah, hiks… Hali janji gak bakal ngulangin lagi hiks… ampun yah… argh… sakit ayah,…. Maafin Hali" ucapnya memohon. Air matanya terus mengalir menahan sakit akibat pukulan ayahnya. Seolah tak peduli ayahnya itu terus memukuli Halilintar bahkan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya ada yang berdarah. Setelah puas, ayah tirinya itu mengunci Halilintar di gudang tersebut.

"Ayah…. Buka pintunya… hali mohon yah… ayah…. Hali janji bakal lebih rajin lagi belajarnya…. Ayah… bukain… Hali takut yah… Hali mohon…." Teriaknya dari dalam. "hiks…hiks… ibu, kak Gempa, Kak Taufan… hiks… hiks… hiks… Hali takut… hiks…hiks…"

-888-

Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama, di sebuah rumah yang sederhana tapi indah Taufan sedang nonton TV saat kakaknya Gempa pulang kerja.

"Assalamu'alaikum" kata Gempa.

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Taufan langsung bangkit menghampiri kakanya." Kak, aku mau ngomong sesuatu nih ma kak Gempa." Kata Taufan menatap kakaknya serius.

"Ya, tapi bentar ya aku capek banget nih. Aku mandi dulu."Ucap Gempa melewati adiknya menuju kamarnya.

"Kak Gempa mau aku bikini sesuatu?" Tawar Taufan sadar kalau kakaknya itu kecapekan.

"Eum, Hot chocolate deh tapi gak usah dikasih gula ya." Kata Gempa sambil terus jalan ke kamarnya. Taufan langsung kedapur membuatkan permintaan kakaknya itu.

Setelah Gempa selesai membersihkan diri, dia langsung ke dapur. Di atas meja sudah ada nasi lengkap dengan lauk dan segelas hot chocolate. Gempa ambil posisi duduk disebrang adiknya.

" Jadi apa yang mau kamu omongin?" tanyanya setelah meminum sedikit hot chocolatenya

" Kak, aku pingin jemput Hali. Aku kangen banget ma dia. " kata Taufan pelan. Dari suaranya terlihat jelas kalau dia sangat rindu adiknya itu.

Gempa langsung meletakan sendok yang sudah ia angkat. " Ehm, kalau gitu kita liat keadaannya dulu besok. Kalo memungkinkan kita jemput dia langsung, gimana?" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Jujur saja dia juga kangen adik kecilnya itu. Entah seperti apa adiknya itu sekarang. Dia Cuma berharap adiknya itu masih baik-baik aja.

Taufan yang mendengar hal itu langsung merasa sangat senang. " Beneran kak? Serius? Hahay…. Makasih kak Gempa, kakak emang terbaik." Ucap Taufan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Gempa tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya itu dan ia lalu melanjutkan makannya.

-888-

Keesokan harinya Halilintar tak masuk sekolah. Teman-temannya merasa khawatir soalnya kemarin Halilintar sangat pucat dan pipinya juga memar. Mereka ingin ke rumah Halilintar, tapi mereka tak tau rumahnya dimana. Soalnya kalau ditanya Halilintar pasti mengelak. Sementara itu Halilintar merasa sangat lemas. Air matanya sudah kering, badanya terasa ngilu. Rasanya dia sudah tak sanggup bergerak. Tiba-tiba pintu gudang terbuka. Ia mengira bakal liat sosok ayah tirinya di sana. Ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah tetangga rumahnya, pak Amuragam.

"Ya ampun Halilintar." Ucapnya. Lalu dia membantu Halilintar berdiri.

"Pak.. Amuragam? Kok bisa ada disini?" tanyanya heran. Dia berusaha berdiri sambil dibantu oleh tetangganya itu.

"Kemarin bapak liat kamu diseret ma bapak kamu ke sini. Pas tadi bapak kamu pergi, bapak terus kesini. Pas bapak liat kunci gudangnya masih dipintu. Makanya-" ucap pak Amuragam menjelaskan. " Kamu kuat jalan? Sementara ini gimana kalau kamu tinggal di tempat bapak dulu?" tawar Pak Amuragam.

" Gak Pak, makasih." Tolak Halilintar dengan sopan. "Nanti kalo saya gak dirumah, kasihan ayah saya sendirian." Kata Halilintar.

Pak Amuragam yang mendengar jawaban Halilintar hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu menghela nafas sedih. " Ya udah kalo gitu, setidaknya kerumah bapak bentar mau ya, biar luka kamu diobati dulu. Terus kamu juga harus makan, dari kemarin pasti kamu belum makan kan?" kali ini Halilintar hanya diam. Memang dari kemarin dia belum makan, jadi dia Cuma nurut pas dibawa kerumahnya pak Amuragam.

Saat keluar dari rumah, dari seberang jalan terlihat dua orang yang memperhatikan Halilintar dan pak Amuragam. Mereka adalah Taufan dan Gempa. Mereka sangat kaget pas liat keadaan bahkan menangis melihat keadaan adiknya itu. Gempa juga merasa sangat sedih dan bersalah. Kenapa dia tak segera menjemput Halilintar. Mungkin kalau dia lebih cepat, Halilintar tak kan mengalami hal menyedihkan seperti itu.

" Kak, cepet kita jemput Hali sekarang… hiks…. Kasian Hali…. Badannya kurus banget… hiks…. Taufan gak tega kak.." Kata Taufan sambil terisak.

Saat Gempa akan menyebrang jalan dilihatnya dari jauh ayah tirinya itu dating.

"Hoi, mau dibawa kemana anak saya!" panggil ayah tirinya itu. Seketika pak Amuragam dan Halilintar menoleh.

"Saya Cuma mau ngobatin lukanya Hali." Jawab pak Amuragam.

"Gak perlu. Biar saya obtain sendiri. Hali ayo pulang." Ayah tirinya itu menarik tangan Halilintar. Si empunya tangan meringis sedikit karena lukanya kena. Halilintar dan Ayah tirinya masuk kembali kerumah. Gempa dan Taufan saling pandang.

"Kak-"

"Kita liat situasi dulu, nanti kalau Hali diapa-apain kita langsung lapor polisi. Terus kita bawa Hali pulang bareng kita." Ada sedikit amarah dalam suara Gempa. Dia merasa tidak terima. Jelas didepan matanya sendiri adiknya tadi meringis kesakitan. ' Kurang ajar. ' batinnya. Tangan Gempa sudah terkepal.

-888-

" Ayo masuk." Ucap ayahnya itu menarik paksa Halilintar. Kaki Halilintar yang terasa sangat lemas tak sanggup menjaga keseimbangan,alhasil dia langsung jatuh. Melihat hal itu ayah tirinya dengan kesal membantu (baca : menyeret) Halilintar berdiri. Sampai di dapur tanpa Halilintar duga ayahnya itu memberikan sepotong roti lapis dan susu hangat. Awalnya Halilintar bengong lihat makanan didepannya.

"Makan!" perintah ayah tirinya. Dengan lahap Halilintar memakan makanan didepannya soalnya sudah dari kemarin perutnya itu kosong. Selesai makan Halilintar pun meminta ijin ayahnya untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Eum, yah maafin Halilintar. Hali janji gak bakal ngulangin itu lagi. Terus makasih makanannya. Yah, Hali mau ke kamar dulu boleh?" Tanyanya agak takut.

"Hn." Ayah tirinya menjawab dengan singkat. Halilintar pun langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Dia merasa cukup senang setidaknya ayahnya mau memberinya makan. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi membasuh badannya. Terasa perih di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang kemarin berdarah. Selesai mandi dan pakai baju dia memandang foto keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. Ada kedua orang tua kandungnya, kakak-kakaknya dan dirinya yang tersenyum bahagia. Tak terasa air mata kembali menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Hoi, Hali cepetan kesini!" panggil ayah tirinya. Halilintar langsung mengusap air matanya.

"Ya, Yah." Dia lalu keluar kamar menemui ayahnya. Di ruang tamu dilihatnya dua sosok laki-laki berbadan besar yang terlihat sangat tidak ramah.

" nah, Hali mulai hari ini kamu ikut mereka." Ucap ayah tirinya.

" Apa maksud ayah?" tanyanya kaget.

"Ayo, banyak kerjaan yang mesti kamu lakuin." Ucap salah satu pria yang tak dikenalnya itu. Halilintar lalu diserek keluar rumah.

"Lepasin, ayah tolong…" Ucap Halilintar minta tolong pada Ayahnya. Tangannya terasa sangat melihat horor ayah tirinya itu, saat dilihatnya seorang pria lain memberikan sejumlah uang yang banyak pada ayahnya itu. ' Apa! Gak mungkin kan ayah ngejual aku?!' pikirnya. Saat akan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil, Halilintar berontak dan berhasil melarikan diri. Dia pun dikejar kedua pria berbadan besar itu bersama dengan ayah tirinya yang sudah menjual dirinya.

Melihat apa yang terjadi, Gempa langsung bertindak.

"Taufan kamu telfon polisi, biar kakak kejar yang nylametin Hali." Perintahnya pada Taufan. Taufan menangguk lalu mengeluarkan hpnya dan menelfon polisi. Sementara itu Gempa mengejar Halilintar. Dia berusaha menyelamatkan adiknya itu sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih buruk.

-888-

 **~Halilintar POV~**

'gak mungkin, ini gak mungkin' batinku berulang kali. Aku teru lari kabur dari orang-orang yang mengejarku termasuk ayahku sendiri. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka ayahku tega menjualku.

"hah,hah,hah" nafasku gak kuat, kakiku juga udah sakit banget.' Ugh gimana nih.'

"Hoi, mau lari kemana kamu." Suara para pengejarku.

Aku lalu lari lagi. Tak kupedulikan semua rasa sakit dibadanku. Pokoknya aku harus menyelamatkan diri.

Aku terus lari masuk ke gang-gang kecil. Saat keluar dari gang itu aku sudah ada di sebuah jalan besar. Semua kejadian itu terasa sangat cepat. Yang kutau Cuma terdengar sebuah suara klakson mobil dan teriakan-teriakan. Lalu semua keadaan jadi gelap. Akhirnya aku merasakan kedamaian.

 **~Halilintar POV End~**

Gempa yang terus mengejar Halilintar terkejut saat adiknya it uterus berlari hingga tengah jalan. Sebuah mobil melaju. Terdengar suara klakson dan benturan yang keras memasuki indra pendengarannya.

DEG

"HALILINTAR!" dia langsung berlari menuju sosok adiknya yang terbaring di tengah jalan. "tolong cepat panggil ambulance." Katanya panic. "Hali, Hali ayo bangun, Hali." Ucapnya didekatkan telinganya ke dada adiknya. ' Alhamdulillah, dia masih hidup' pikirnya saat dirasakan masih ada detak jantung ditubuh adiknya itu. Tak berapa lama ambulance dating. Halilintar langsung dibawa masuk. Sebelum gempa juga masuk, dia menatap ayah tirinya itu dengan amarah yang meledak.

"Kalau sampai Hali tewas, akan ku kejar kau samapu ke neraka sekalipun!" ucap Gempa dengan nada tajam dan dingin sambil menunjuk wajah ayah tirinya. Terlihat raut ketakutan diwajah ayah tirinya itu. Lalu Gempa langsung mengeluarkan hp nya. Menekan sebuah nomer dan menelpon adiknya, Taufan. Menyuruhnya untuk menyusul ke rumah sakit.

-888-

Setelah tiba dirumah sakit, Halilintar langsung menjalani operasi. Beberapa saat kemudian dokter keluar ruang oprasi.

" Kamu keluarganya?" kata dokter cemas.

" Iya, saya kakaknya." Jawab Gempa.

" bisakah kamu ikut saya, dia butuh transfuse darah segera."

"Baik dok." Gempa lalu mengikuti dokter itu. Untung saja golongan darahnya denga Halilintar sama. Setelah melalui proses yang lama akhirnya operasi selesai tepat saat Taufan tiba di rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

" kak gimana keadaan Hali?" ucapnya. Lalu muncul dokter yang menangani operasi Halilintar.

"Gimana dok keadaan adik saya?" Tanya Gempa pada dokter itu.

" untungnya dia segera dibawa kemari, sedikit saja terlambat, nyawanya tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Sekarang kalian boleh melihatnya." Ucap dokter itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Gempa dan Taufan. Mereka langsung memasuki ruangan tempat Halilintar berada.

Perlahan mata Halilintar terbuka. " Kak… Gempa, Kak… Taufan…" ucapnya lemah.

Gempa dan Taufan menghela nafas lega melihat adiknya aetidaknya masih hidup.

" Hali maaf ya kakak baru bisa jemput kamu sekarang. Habis kamu sembuh kita bisa tinggal bareng." Kata Gempa lembut.

Halilintar menatap bahagia kedua kakaknya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia merasa bahagia bisa bertemu kedua kakaknya lagi. Begitu juga Gempa dan Taufan akhirnya bisa mertemu adik mereka. Sementara itu polisi telah membekuk ayah tiri mereka dengan tuduhan penyiksaan dan penjualan anak dibawah umur.

Akhirnya Halilintar bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang yang selama ini ia inginkan. Mulai saat ini hidupnya akan berubah dan hari-harinya akan diisi kasih sayang dari kedua kakaknya.

… FIN…

 **Hahhhhhhh akhirnya selesai juga… agak berat nih bikinya soalnya ali dibiki se-OOC mungkin tapi akhirnya tetep selesai…..**

 **Thanks ya buat Willy0610 atas idenya maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan….. #nunduk…**

 **Akhir kata review please… ^.^**


	2. SIDE STORY

**HAIIIII semua... disini aku cuma mau jawab pertanyaan nih... di chapter sebelumnya banyak yang nanya kenapa gempa ma Taufan baru jemput Hali setelah tiga tahun berlalu...**

 **nah itu emang sengaja aku bikin biar pada penasaran hahahahahahaha *dilempartomat ma reader***

 **Gempa : halah bilang aja lupa masukin bagian itu kan?**

 **Taufan ma Hali : iya tuh *facepalm***

 **Me : e-eh nggak ya...**

 **gempa : Kalo gak ada yang tanya paling juga gak bakal nyadar kan kalo bagian itu kelewat.**

 **Me : Nggak kok. itu cuma-cuma... ehm cuma**

 **Gempa : Cuma apaan?**

 **Me : cuma- argh udah ah langsung kecerita aja...**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy masih tetep punya Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, Typo dimana-mana, cerita muter -muter de el el.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Side story**

Gempa, seorang pemuda tampan berusia 17 tahun berambut hitam dan bermata hazel. Saat ini Dia tengah memeluk adik-adiknya dan berusaha menenangkan mereka didepan makam Ibunya yang meninggal beberapa saat lalu karena sebuah penyakit. Sebagai seorang kakak yang ada dalam pikirnnya yaitu menjaga adiknya dari seseorang yang menurutnya telah menyebabkan ibu mereka sakit dan akhirnya meninggal dunia yaitu ayah tiri mereka. Ayah kandung Gempa sebenarnya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kemudian ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar telah merusak kehidupan keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. Sebenarnya dia tak setuju ibunya menikah lagi. Tapi ibunya beralasan kalau adik-adiknya yang masih kecil membutuhkan bimbingan dari seorang ayah. Makanya akhirnya dia setuju juga ibunya menikah. Tapi kenyataanya justru tak sesuai perkiraan ibunya. Ayah tirinya justru sering menyiksa ibunya hingga jatuh sakit dan kini pergi menyusul ayah kandung mereka.

Setiap hari Gempa dan adik-adiknya, Taufan dan Halilintar selalu disiksa oleh ayah tiri mereka. Gempa yang merupakan anak tertua merasa dia harus melindungi adiknya. Sehingga tiap kali adiknya akan dipukul, Gempalah yang menggantikan. Sampai suatu malam, dia sudah tak tahan dengan kehidupan seperti itu.

Saat itu ayah tirinya pulang kerumah dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Hoi, Gempa sini kamu!" panggilnya dari arah ruang keluarga. Gempa yang mendengar Cuma mendengus kesal.

"Apa" Jawabnya ketus.

"Heh, bikinin aku makanan sekarang!" bentak ayah tirinya. Tercium bau alcohol yang sangat kuat dari mulut ayah tirinya itu.

"Gak mau!" Balas Gempa dingin, lalu ia membalikan badannya.

"Heh kau mulai berani rupanya Hah!" bentak ayahnya. Gempa tak peduli. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah cambukan mengenai kakinya. Membuat Gempa jatuh. Dilihatnya ayah tirinya itu memegang sabuk yang baru saja dia gunkan untuk memukul kaki Gempa. Rasa sakitnya segera terganti dengan amarahnya. Dia langsung berdiri menhadap ayah tirinya dengan tatapan penuh dengan amarah.

"KURANG AJAR!" teriaknya lalu memukul ayah tirinya. Dengan mudah ayah tirinya itu menghindar dan justru balik memukul Gempa.

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAU DIRI, MASIH UNTUNG AKU MAU URUS KALIAN." Bentak sang ayah pada Gempa.

"APA! KAU CUMA TERUS MEMUKULI KAMI TIAP HARI, ITU YANG KAU SEBUT MENGURUS, HAH! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGANMU DASAR BAJINGAN!." Balas gempa tak kalah keras dari ayah tirinya. Tiba-tiba ayah tirinya itu memukul Gempa lagi hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. Tanpa Gempa tau Taufan adiknya yang saat itu masih berusia 12 tahun menyaksikan pertengkaran diam Taufan mulai menangis melihat ayah tirinya memukuli Gempa.

"KURANG AJAR, PERGI KAU DARI SINI.!"

"BAIK AKU AKAN PERGI, MEMANG ITU YANG KU MAU.!" Gempa masuk kekamarnya. Tak berapa lama ia sudah membawa barang-barangnya.

"Kak Gempa, kakak mau kemana? Jangan pergi ninggalin aku." Ucap Taufan menahan hanya menatap nanar adiknya.

"Kakak Cuma pergi bentar, besok, kamu ma Hali bakal kakak jemput." Kata Gempa sambil mengelus kepala adiknya itu lalu pergi keluar rumah. Dia sebenarnya tak tau mau pergi kemana. Pikirannya kusut. Yang ada dipikirannya Cuma bagaimana nasib adik-adiknya. Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, Gempa sampai di taman dekat rumahnya. Disana dia menangis. Gempa merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak. Lalu seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Gempa, ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya seseorang. Ternyata orang itu adalah Air, sepupunya yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

"E-eh, kak Air." Ucap Gempa sambil mengusap air matanya.

"kamu kenapa?" Tanya Air khawatir melihat memar yang ada diwajah Gempa.

"Eum aku-aku di.. usir dari rumah." Kata Gempa sambil menunduk.

"Ya ampun, yaudah tinggal ditempatku dulu aja gimana? Api pasti juga seneng." Kata Air.

"Eum makasih, tapi apa nggak ngrepotin?" Tanya Gempa ragu soalnya dia tau kalau Air itu tinggal di rumah kontrakan berdua dengan adiknya Api. Air membiayai kehidupannya dan adiknya dengan uang miliknya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari orang tuanya.

"Nggak papa. Daripada kamu tidur disini kan." Kata Air sambil menunjukan senyum yang sangat ramah, membuat Gempa terharu.

"Makasih kak Air." Kata Gempa lalu mengikuti sepupunya itu. Dia bersyukur masih memiliki saudara yang sangat baik seperti Air.

-888-

Rumah kontrakan Air gak besar tapi terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Kata Air dan Gempa bersamaan.

"Wa'alaikum salam." Terdengar suara Api dari arah dapur.

"Api, ada Gempa nih." Kata Air. " Gempa aku keatas dulu, sekalian nyiapin kamar buat kamu." Kata Air pada Gempa yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Gempa. Terdengar suara seseorang berlari.

"Wah kak Gempa…." Kata Api langsung memeluk Gempa. Api punya sifat yang sangat berkebalikan dengan Air. Kalau Air orangnya kalem dan tenang, maka Api itu anaknya hiperaktif dan ceria. Api seumuran dengan Taufan, 12 tahun.

"Api tolong kamu obatin lukanya Gempa ya." Teriak Air dari lantai dua. Api yang mendengar itu langsung memperhatikan Gempa dengan seksama. Dia baru sadar kalau dibadan Gempa kelihatan beberapa luka.

"Ya." Jawab Api. "Ayo kak Gempa sini biar aku obatin luka-lukanya." Kata Api sambil menarik Gempa ke ruang tengah.

"E-eh." Kata Gempa mengikuti Api.

Setelah luka-luka Gempa diobati, Air menunjukan kamar Gempa lalu mengajaknya makan malam. Saat makan Gempa terlihat murung.

"kak Gempa kenapa? Masakan Api gak enak ya?" Tanya Api heran melihat Gempa Cuma memandangi makanan di depannya.

Perlahan air mata Gempa menetes. Dia teringat adik-adiknya. Air dan Api yang melihat hal itu kemudian berusaha menenangkan Gempa. Ia tak tega membayangkan adik-adiknya yang tidak bisa makan layak sepertinya saat ini. Ia merasa sangat sedih. Ia terus menangis. Bahkan sampai selesai makanpun Gempa masih sedikit terisak.

"Gempa,." Panggil Air sambil menyetuh lembut pundak Gempa.

"Kak Air, Gempa boleh ikut kak Air kerja gak?" kata Gempa setelah dia berhasil menenangkan diri. Dia sudah memikirkan hal itu dengan serius.

"Heee? Lha sekolahmu gimana?" Tanya Air heran. Gempa hanya diam. Dia emang gak mau berhenti sekolah, tapi disisi lain dia ingin cepat-cepat bekerja agar dia bisa mengumpulkan uang dan segera mengajak kedua adiknya tinggal bersama.

"Eummm kalau soal sekolah sih gak masalah kak, soalnya dari pihak yayasan ngasih beasiswa buat aku, Taufan ma Hali." Kata Gempa.

"Tapi, apa ntar sekolahmu gak keganggu?" Tanya Air masih ragu dengan keputusan sepupunya itu.

"Nggak bakal keganggu kok, kan aku tinggal ngatur waktunya aja." Kata Gempa masih kekeuh dengan keputusan yang sudah dia pikirkan dari tadi.

"Hemmm, kalau kamu masih tetep mau kerja, besok deh coba aku tanyain ke temenku. Kebetulan aku punya temen seorang manager café. Siapa tau kamu boleh jadi part timer disana." Kata Air.

"Bener nih kak, makasih." Kata Gempa senang.

-888-

Keesokan harinya Gempa berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Disekolah dia tak bisa konsentrasi karena terus memikirkan Taufan dan Halilintar. Saat istirahat sebuah pesan masuk ke hpnya.

[Gempa, ini Air. Kata temenku kamu bisa mulai hari ini jadi part timer di café X tempat temenku itu.]. saat membaca pesan itu Gempa merasa sangat senang. Setidaknya setelah ia dapat kerjaan, dia bisa ngumpulian uang buat menyewa kontrakan dan bisa membiayai hidup adik-adiknya. Jadi dia dan kedua adiknya bisa tinggal tanpa perlakuan kejam dari ayah tiri mereka.

[Makasih banyak, kak Air emang terbaik ^.^b] balasnya.

[sama-sama] jawab Air singkat.

-888-

Sepulang sekolah Gempa langsung menuju café yang dsebutkan Air tadi. Disana dia kerja dengan hitungan bayaran per jam. Hal itu terus dia lakukan selama beberapa bulan hingga sejumlah uang sudah terkumpul.

"Kak Air, Gempa mau ngontrak rumah sendiri." Kata Gempa saat dia ada waktu berdua dengan Air.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Air heran.

"Aku mau tinggal bareng Taufan ma Halilintar." Kata Gempa serius.

"Eum boleh sih. Besok deh aku bantuin nyari kontrakan. Kebetulan besok pas aku libur." Kata Air.

"Makasih ya kak." Kata Gempa senang mendapat bantuan dari Air. Keesokan harinya mereka berdua berjalan mencari rumah kontrakan. Tak berapa lama mereka menemukan sebuah rumah minimalis yang terlihat nyaman buat ditinggali dan lokasinya pun strategis, dekat dengan sekolah Taufan dan Gempa. Air langsung menghubungi pemilik rumah. Setelah negosiasi akhirnya rumah kontrakan itu berhasil Gempa sewa.

" makasih kak Air udah bantuin Gempa." Kata Gempa.

"Sama-sama." Kata Air singkat. Lalu mereka berdua kembali kerumah Air untuk mengemasi barang-barang milik Gempa.

-888-

Beberapa saat setelah Gempa tinggal di rumah barunya, ia langsung menghubungi Taufan.

[Taufan, nanti malem kamu siap-siap ya. Kakak mau jemput kamu]. Tak berapa lama hp Gempa berdering.

[Hali gimana?] balas Taufan. Sejenak Gempa berfikir. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin membawa Halilintar juga. Tapi kondisi keuangannya masih belum memungknkan untuk menghidupi kedua adik dan dirinya sendiri.

[nanti kalau kondisinya dah memungkinkan kakak bakal jemput dia juga] jawab Gempa. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membawa Halilintar juga.

[Eummm, oke deh.] jawab Taufan singkat. Pada malam harinya sesuai perjanjian, Gempa menunggu di taman dekat rumahnya. Tak beberapa lama Taufan muncul. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Taufan maaf ya Hali belum bisa tinggal bareng kita." Kata Gempa.

"kenapa?" Tanya Taufan murung.

"soalnya kakak belum yakin bisa bikin dia bahagia pa nggak. Kakak maunya nanti pas Hali udah tinggal bareng kita, kakak bisa ngabulin semua keinginannya biar dia bahagia." Kata Gempa lembut. Memang saat itu kondisi keuangan yang dipunya Gempa Cuma cukup buat membiayai hidup dua orang.

"Tapi kan kasian Hali kak… hiks… Taufan gak tega ninggalin Hali sendirian….hiks…hiks…." Ucap Taufan mulai menangis.

Gempa memeluk adiknya itu. Sejak saat itu Gempa bertekad untuk selalu giat bekerja agar dia bisa sesegera mungkin membawa adik bungsunya untuk tinggal bersamanya dan Taufan. Dia gak mau melihat adiknya menangis.

-888-

Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun berlalu. Gempa, setelah lulus sekolah langsung diangat menjadi karyawan café tempatnya biasa melakukan part time. Gempa bersyukur karena dia tak perlu lagi susah-susah mencari pekerjaan untuk membiayai kehidupannya dan adiknya. Setidaknya dengan gaji yang ia terima sebagai pegawai tetap, Gempa selalu bisa menyisihkan uang untuk ditabung . siapa tau ada kejadian tak terduga yang memerlukan uang cukup banyak, jadi saat kejadian itu datang Gempa sudah siap menanganinya. Memang pada awalnya kehidupan Gempa dan Taufan sangat sulit karena kondisi keuangan mereka yang tidak stabil. Terkadang sepupu mereka Air dan Api membantu mereka. Sesekali kakak beradik itu membawa makanan kerumah Gempa bahkan seringkali Air memberi uang jajan untuk Taufan. Dan Gempa juga mulai belajar bagaimana cara mengatur keuangan dari Air.

"kak Gempa, kapan kita jemput Hali?" Tanya Taufan saat Gempa sudah pulang dari bekerja.

"Tunggu bentar lagi ya. Sabar ." ucapnya lembut pada Taufan.

Taufan memasang wajah cemberut. "Huh, kak Gempa mau nyuruh aku nunggu berapa lama lagi sih? Kan sekarang kak Gempa udah kita juga dah gak sesusah dulu." Kata Taufan ketus.

"Tapi kakak masih belum yakin, Taufan." Balas Gempa.

"Belum yakin buat apa? Apa kak Gempa mau ngunggu ampe Hali meninggal dulu baru kakak mau jemput dia?" Jawab Taufan yang kemudian pergi kedalam kamarnya.

DEG

Gempa yang mendengar kata-kata adiknya itu merasa sangat kaget dan sedih. Dia tak habis pikir dari mana datangnya pikiran Taufan itu. Sepanjang malam kata-kata Taufan terus terngiang dikepalanya. Gempa sangat ingin menjemput Halilintar tapi disisi lain dia masih ragu apakah dia mampu membuat adik bungsunya itu bahagia. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Gempa pusing. Akhirnya di bangkit lalu pergi ke dapur berniat membuat minuman hangat untuk membantu menenangkan pikirannya. Saat dia lewat depan kamar Taufan, terdengar suara isak tangis Taufan. Perlahan Gempa membuka pintu kamar adiknya itu.

"Taufan, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya sambil meletakan minuman yang ia bawa di atas meja belajar adiknya.

"hiks….. kakak…. Hiks…. Aku takut…." Kata Taufan sambil memeluk Gempa.

'Dia pasti mimpi buruk.' Batin Gempa. "mimpi buruk ya? Mau tidur bareng kakak?" Tawar Gempa. Taufan hanya mengangguk saja. Lalu mereka berdua tidur bersama di kamar Gempa.

-888-

Keesokan paginya Gempa merasakan sikap Taufan menjadi lebih pendiam. 'Apa karena mimpi buruk?' batinnya.

"Taufan kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya Gempa penasaran.

"Nggak Cuma keinget mimpi semalam." Jawab Taufan lesu.

"Emang kamu mimpi apaan?"

"Aku mimpi Hali pergi ketempat Ibu ma Ayah." Kata Taufan lirih. Terdengar nada kesedihan dan ketakutan dalam suaranya.

"Udah kamu tenang aja Hali gak bakal pergi kemana-mana. Kakak jamin itu. Nanti sepulang kerja kakak bakal jenguk dia deh." Kata Gempa berusaha menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Taufan boleh ikut? Taufan kangen banget ma Hali." Kata Taufan menghapus air matanya.

"boleh tapi ntar kamu nyusul ke tempat kerja kakak ya."Kata Gempa tersenyum kecil.

"Iya." Jawab Taufan. Lalu mereka sarapan dan berangkat menuju tujuan masing-masing. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat kerjanya, Gempa sengaja melewati sekolah Halilintar. Dia menunggu beberapa saat di seberang jalan berharap dia bisa melihat keadaan adiknya walau Cuma sebentar. Tak berapa lama muncul sosok anak berumur sekitar 10 tahun yang berlari menuju sekolah itu. Sesaat jantung Gempa serasa berhenti berdetak saat dia mengenali anak itu adalah Halilintar adik kecilnya. Dia merasa hancur melihat kondisi Halilintar. Tubuhnya sangat kurus dan pucat. Belum lagi terlihat beberapa memar diwajahnya. Dia tak kuat berlama-lama berdiri disitu. Dengan segera Gempa melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat ia bekerja. Dalam pikirannya Gempa harus sesegera mungkin menjemput Halilintar.

-888-

Saat pulang kerja, sesuai janji Taufan sudah menunggu Gempa di luar café. Mereka segera menuju sekolah Halilintar. Tapi pas mereka sampai disana keadaan sekolah sudah sangat sepi padahal masih jam 3 biasanya jam segitu masih ada yang ekskul dan sebagainya. Seingat Gempa, Halilintar itu dari kelas 3 sudah ikut ekskul sepak bola. Lalu Gempa coba bertanya pada seorang penjaga disana.

"Permisi, maaf pak, ini dah pada pulang semua ya?" Tanya Gempa.

"Oh iya soalnya hari ini gurunya ada rapat." Jawab si penjaga. Taufan yang mendengar jawaban dari si penjaga langsung terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Eummm gimana kalau besok kita kesini lagi, siapa tau bisa ketemu Hali." Kata Gempa pada Taufan.

"Em iya deh." Jawab Taufan lesu.

Keesokan harinya Taufan pergi sendiri menjemput Halilintar soalnya Gempa lembur jadi dia pulang telat. Hari itupun dia masih belum ketemu Halilintar. Padahal Taufan datang pas murid-murid baru keluar kelas. Kali ini Taufan berinisiatif bertanya pada salah satu murid yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Halilintar.

"eh permisi maaf, kamu kenal ma anak yang namanya Halilintar gak?" tanyanya pada seorang anak perempuan berhijab pink dan seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh gempal.

"kenal, kami sekelas malah." Jawab si anak perempuan.

Taufan merasa lega ternyata dia bertanya pada orang yang tepat. "terus sekarang mana Halilintarnya?" Tanya Taufan tak sabar.

"Dia hari ini gak masuk." Kata si anak gempal.

"kenapa?"

"entah kami juga gak tau. Gak ada surat ijin atau lainnya." Kata si anak gempal itu lagi.

"Oh, ya udah, makasih ya." Kata Taufan sambil tersenyum. Dia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang Taufan terus merasa gelisah. Pikirannya terus memikirkan adiknya Halilintar.

-888-

Sore harinya Taufan sedang nonton TV sambil menunggu kepulangan kakaknya. Pikirannya gak bisa focus dengan acara yang ia tonton. Tak berapa lam kakaknya Gempa pulang kerja.

"Assalamu'alaikum" kata Gempa.

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Taufan langsung bangkit menghampiri kakanya." Kak, aku mau ngomong sesuatu nih ma kak Gempa." Kata Taufan menatap kakaknya serius.

"Ya, tapi bentar ya aku capek banget nih. Aku mandi dulu."Ucap Gempa melewati adiknya menuju kamarnya.

"Kak Gempa mau aku bikini sesuatu?"Tawar Taufan sadar kalau kakaknya itu kecapekan.

"Eum, Hot chocolate deh tapi gak usah dikasih gula ya."Kata Gempa sambil terus jalan ke langsung kedapur membuatkan permintaan kakaknya itu. Didapur Taufan masih terus kepikiran tentang Halilintar. Tak berap lama terdengar suara langkah kaki dari lantai atas. Lalu muncul sosok Gempa yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk disebrang adiknya.

" Jadi apa yang mau kamu omongin?" tanyanya setelah meminum sedikit hot chocolatenya dan mengambil hidangan didepannya.

" Kak, aku pingin jemput Hali. Aku kangen banget ma dia. " kata Taufan pelan. Dari suaranya terlihat jelas kalau dia sangat rindu adiknya itu.

Gempa langsung meletakan sendok yang sudah ia angkat. " Ehm, kalau gitu kita liat keadaannya dulu besok. Kalo memungkinkan kita jemput dia langsung, gimana?" katanya sambil tersenyum saja dia juga kangen adik kecilnya itu. Dia berharap adiknya itu masih baik-baik aja.

Taufan yang mendengar hal itu langsung merasa sangat senang." Beneran kak? Serius? Hahay…. Makasih kak Gempa, kakak emang terbaik." Ucap Taufan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Gempa tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya itu dan ia lalu melanjutkan makannya. Sementara Taufan langsung masuk kekamarnya. Dia membereskan kamarnya biar Halilintar bisa merasa nyaman. Dia sudah merencanakan berbagai hal yang akan dia kerjakan bersama adiknya itu. Taufan sampai tak bisa tidur karena saking senangnya. Dia sudah tak sabar bertemu adik kesayangannya besok.

"hihihi besok aku bakal ketemu Hali." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu ia mulai tidur.

-888-

Keesokan harinya Taufan bangun lebih awal padahal saat itu hari minggu. Biasanya kalau hari minggu, Taufan selalu bangun siang dan kakaknya pasti bakal marah-marah. Tapi hari ini beda dengan hari minggu lainnya karena Taufan akan menjemput adik kesayangannya -Halilintar-.

"Kak Gempa~ ayo kita jemput Hali." Kata Taufan pada kakaknya yang baru bangun tidur.

"Ugh… bentar dulu Taufan, kakak belum mandi nih. " Kata Gempa sambil menguap.

"Ya udah kak Gempa mandi dulu, sarapannya biar aku yang bikin deh." Kata Taufan bersemangat. Lalu ia langsung menuju dapur dan membuat sarapan. sedangkan Gempa pergi ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan sarapan, Gempa dan Taufan pergi kerumah lama mereka untuk menjemput Halilintar. Sepanjang jalan Taufan tak henti-hentinya menceritakan semua rencana kegiatan yang akan dia lakukan bareng Halilintar. Gempa mendengarkan ocehan adiknya itu sambil tersenyum. Dia juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Taufan. Setidaknya walau tanpa orang tua, mereka bertiga bisa hidup bahagia.

"Taufan, kita liat keadaan dulu ya, kalau dah aman, kita jemput Hali, oke?" Kata Gempa saat mereka sudah sampai diseberang rumah tempat adiknya berada.

" Siap kak." Jawab Taufan sambil menirukan gerakan tentara hormat.

Tak berapa lama mereka melihat seorang anak kecil dan seorang pria dewasa keluar dari rumah sangat kaget pas liat keadaan bahkan menangis melihat keadaan adiknya Halilintar terlihat sangat kurus, pucat dan penuh dengan luka-luka. Gempa juga merasa sangat sedih dan dia tak segera menjemput Halilintar. Mungkin kalau dia lebih cepat, Halilintar tak kan mengalami hal menyedihkan seperti itu. Muncul perasaan amat bersalah dalam diri Gempa.

" Kak, cepet kita jemput Hali sekarang… hiks…. Kasian Hali…. Badannya kurus banget… hiks…. Taufan gak tega kak.."Kata Taufan sambil terisak.

Saat Gempa akan menyebrang jalan dilihatnya dari jauh ayah tirinya itu datang.

"Hoi, mau dibawa kemana anak saya!" panggil ayah tirinya itu. Saat mendengar suara ayah tirinya itu, amarah Gempa muncul. Rasanya dia ingin menghajar orang yang sudah melukai adik tercintanya itu sampai puas.

"Saya Cuma mau ngobatin lukanya Hali." Jawab laki-laki disamping Halilintar.

"Gak perlu. Biar saya obatin sendiri. Hali ayo pulang." Ayah tirinya itu menarik tangan Halilintar. Si empunya tangan meringis sedikit karena lukanya dan Ayah tirinya masuk kembali kerumah. Gempa dan Taufan saling pandang.

"Kak-"

"Kita liat situasi dulu, nanti kalau Hali diapa-apain kita langsung lapor polisi. Terus kita bawa Hali pulang bareng kita." Ada sedikit amarah dalam suara merasa tidak didepan matanya sendiri adiknya tadi meringis kesakitan.' Kurang ajar. ' batinnya. Tangan Gempa sudah terkepal.

Beberapa menit berlalu, masih belum ada kejadian apa-apa. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti didepan rumah. Dari dalam mobil itu muncul 2 pria berbadan besar. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak berapa lama salah satu dari dua pria tadi keluar rumah sambil menyeret Halilintar. Sedangkan yang satunya memberikan uang pada ayah tirinya. Tak perlu penjelasan apa-apa, Gempa tau kalau ayah tirinya itu sudah menjual Halilintar.

"Taufan kamu telfon polisi, biar kakak yang nylametin Hali." Perintahnya pada menangguk lalu mengeluarkan hpnya dan menelfon itu Gempa mengejar berusaha menyelamatkan adiknya itu sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih buruk.

Gempa berlari mengikuti adiknya yang telah berhasil kabur dari orang-orang yang berniat buruk padanya. Dia melihat adiknya itu masuk kedalam gang-gang kecil. Dia terus berlari saat dia hamper sampai diujung gang yang dilalui Halilintar, langkah kakinya terhenti saat dilihat adiknya itu berlari menuju tengah jalan dan sebuah mobil menabrak tubuh kecilnya.

Saat itu seakan waktu berhenti. 'Gak mungkin' batinnya.

"HALILINTAR!" teriaknya menghampiri tubuh Halilintar yang terbaring di aspal. Pikirannya langsung kacau "tolong cepat panggil ambulance." Katanya pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Saat dilihatnya seseorang telah menghubungi ambulance. Gempa langsung menekankan telinganya pada dada Halilintar, memastikan bahwa adiknya itu masih bernafas. 'Alhamdulillah, dia masih hidup.' Batinnya saat dirasakan masih ada detak jantung di tubuh adiknya itu. Tak berapa lama ambulance datang. Halilintar segera dimasukkan dalam mobil putih itu. Sebelum Gempa juga masuk dalam ambulance dilihatnya ayah tirinya berdiri diantara orang-orang yang berkerumun. Amarahnya kembali muncul.

"Kalau sampai Hali tewas, akan ku kejar kau sampai ke neraka sekalipun!" ucap Gempa dengan nada tajam dan dingin sambil menunjuk wajah ayah tirinya. Terlihat raut ketakutan diwajah ayah tirinya Gempa mengeluarkan hp nya dan langsung menelpfon Taufan,menyuruhnya untuk menyusul ke rumah sakit.

Di dalam ambulance, Gempa terus memegang tangan Halilintar yang sudah mulai terasa dingin. 'Ya Tuhan, semoga ini belum terlamabat, semoga Hali bisa diselamatkan' pikirnya.

-888-

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, Halilintar langsung dibawa keruang operasi karena bagian belakang kepalanya mengalami luka yang parah dan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka-luka.

Gempa Cuma bisa memandangi Halilintar dibawa masuk ruangan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Ia takut kalau adiknya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya sama seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang oprasi dengan wajah khawatir. Dokter itu menghampiri Gempa.

"Kamu keluarga pasien?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Iya, saya kakaknya."

"bisa kamu ikut saya? Saat ini pasien membutuhkan transfuse darah segera." Kata dokter itu lagi.

"baik dok."

Setelah diperiksa, untungnya golongan darah Gempa dan Halilintar cocok. Lalu segera dilakukan transfuse darah. Setelah selesai, Gempa kembali menunggu di luar ruang operasi. Dia berharap darahnya bisa menyelamatkan Halilintar.

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan sangat lama bagi Gempa. Kecemasannya terus meningkat setiap menitnya.

"Kak Gempa-" panggil Taufan yang baru saja sampai di rumah sakit. Dia langsung menhampiri kakaknya itu.

"Giaman keadaan Hali?" tanyanya. Bersamaan dengan itu pintu ruang oprasi terbuka. Gempa langsung menghampiri dokter yang menangani operasi adiknya.

"Gimana dok keadaan adik saya?" tanyanya.

" untungnya dia segera dibawa kemari, sedikit saja terlambat, nyawanya tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Sekarang kalian boleh melihatnya." Ucap dokter itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Gempa dan langsung memasuki ruangan tempat Halilintar berada.

Gempa dan Taufan menghela nafas lega melihat Halilintar membuka matanya perlahan.

." Kak… Gempa, Kak… Taufan…" ucap Halilintar sangat pelan.

" Hali maaf ya kakak baru bisa jemput kamu sekarang. Habis kamu sembuh kita bisa tinggal bareng."Kata Gempa lembut. Ada nada menyesal dalam suaranya.

Halilintar menatap kedua kakaknya. Halilintar tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya Begitu juga Gempa dan Taufan. Akhirnya mereka bisa berkumpul lagi dengan Halilintar. Setelah melalui berbagai kendala dan waktu yang lama akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa hidup bersama dalam keluarga kecil mereka yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang.

\- FIN-

 **Yak begitulah alasannya kenapa Gempa telat jemput Halinya... mungkin masih pada bingungya soalnya aku sendiri aja juga bingung pas baca side story ni *digebukin reader * maklum, masih author baru sih...**

 **hehehehe maaf ya, dan makasih dah nyempetin baca ff gaje punya saya... arigato gozaimashu *nunduk***

 **sampai jumpa lagii...**

 **jangan lupa kritik saran dan review please**


End file.
